


positive

by inimitabler



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, That's it, focus on the positive, michael is their son, pure fluff, rachel and quinn are married and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are trying for a second kid, and tomorrow they will find out what the future holds.





	positive

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure fluff that I wrote ages ago.
> 
> (Yes, this is a reupload from another series I have. I am uploading all of these fics as their own works.)
> 
> (Also, I wrote this a long time ago, and it's not great, but I want it out there regardless.)

"Mommy, Mommy!" Michael called to the blonde from five feet away.

Quinn chuckled, "Yes?" She lifted the four (" _and a half!"_ he always insisted) year old up, feeling him practically vibrating with excitement.

He lifted up her phone, which she had been looking for, and pointed to it. "Mama," The preschooler announced, and Quinn heard a familiar laugh come from the cell phone.

"Thank you, sweetie," She took the phone out of his hand and began to speak to her wife. "Hey, Rach,"

Rachel spoke ecstatically, " _Quinn, baby, hi! What's up?_ "

"Nothing, really. Just waiting for you to come home and hanging with this little dude," Quinn explained, when Michael squealed, "Hi Mama!"

Rachel giggled, " _Hey Mikey, how are you? Is Mommy playing with your new cars with you?_ " He hummed in response.

Michael had been born just four short years ago, and was essentially the male version of his mom. With short, blonde hair and bright, hazel eyes, he was the pride and joy of both Quinn and Rachel's worlds. Michael had an optimistic spirit and was full of energy, although shy around new people. He had a beaming smile and couldn't possibly have been in a more loving family.

" _Mikey, can I talk to Mommy for a few minutes? I promise she'll go right back to playing with you after,_ " The brunette requested.

Michael giggled, "Okay! Love you, Mama!" He turned his attention back to his Hot Wheels.

" _Quinn_ ," Rachel became serious.

"Yes, love?" Quinn chirped, feigning innocence.

She rolled her eyes, " _Tomorrow is going to be four weeks_."

"Yes, Rachel, I know. Did you think I forgot?" Quinn replied, "Whatever happens, it will all be okay. If it doesn't come out positive, we can try again, right?"

It had taken a couple tries with Michael, but now, four lovely years later, they were ready go for it again. The couple were ready to have another kid, and they'd decided that Rachel would be carrying the child this time around.

 _"I love you and I just_ …" Rachel suddenly turned insecure. " _I don't want to disappoint you_."

Quinn's heart broke at the inaudible tone of voice her wife was using. "You could _never_ disappoint me. Whether or not it's successful, I'll still be here. Mikey will still be here. Everything will be okay."

" _God, I love you so much. I really want to see you right now._ " The diva whimpered.

"I love you, too," She spoke softly, "Have a great performance tonight. Go, be the star that the whole world knows you are."

Rachel hung up, and the blonde went back to playing with their son.

A few hours later, after Michael had been tucked into bed, Rachel came home to find her wife curled up and asleep on the dark blue love seat. She quietly set her things down and walked over to stand in front of the exhausted blonde. Debating whether or not to wake her up, Rachel decided to drape a blanket over and gently kiss her forehead. Quinn, apparently not fully asleep, hummed and absently waved an arm around in the air. Chuckling, Rachel sat down beside her and ran her fingers through blonde locks.

"Mm, Rach, how was your show?" She mumbled, eyes half-open, half-closed.

"It was great," The singer responded. "You're worn out right now, baby. We can talk in the morning."

Quinn refused, "No... No, we can talk now." She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and pulled the smaller girl into her side. "How-how was your show?"

"You already asked that, Quinn," Rachel laughed softly. "That's what I want to talk about. Look at you, you are absolutely exhausted. And with, possibly, another baby on the way, it's going to be even more work and less hours of sleep."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows confusedly. "We can-we can handle it."

"I think that I'm going to take some extra time off later on. I mean, besides an eventual maternity leave. We're going to have two kids to take care of, a-and on days when you're working late and I have a show, we can't always be calling Kurt, Noah, Santana, or Brittany for help." Rachel pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but won't you miss it? Performing, I mean."

She thought for a couple seconds. "Of course I'll miss it. But, we have Mikey, and possibly another baby on the way. And, I have you. That's all I really need in life."

The former cheerleader pressed a light kiss against Rachel's temple. Standing up, she grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her up as well, dragging her into their bed.

"I love you," Quinn whispered, once they were both under the covers.

"You too, baby."

...

Rachel was extremely nervous and she didn't know what to do. She'd never been this anxious about something before, except possibly the opening night of her show. And that's how she found herself impatiently pacing back and forth in her dressing room. Quinn and Mikey were supposed to meet her there before her show, so her wife could be there when she took the pregnancy tests. But, she hadn't gotten any word from her at _all_ today, and assumed the worst had happened.

 **So sorry, Rach. I got held over at work and traffic's a bitch. Asked Britt and San if they can pick up Michael and go to your show with him. Love you, XO.** Quinn texted her.

A mere 10 seconds later, her phone began ringing. "Hi, Quinn."

" _Hey, how are you?_ "

"I'm fine, just missing you. Are you-are you gonna make it here in time?" Rachel stuttered nervously.

Quinn replied, _"I'm not sure, but I'm on the way now, Rach. I'm sorry._ "

"No, it's okay."

" _Hey, baby, you should take the tests before you go on._ " Her wife suggested.

The brunette was confused. "What-why?"

" _You're going to be tired afterward and, like you said yesterday, we need more rest. I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise._ "

"I..." She held the phone tightly to her ear. "I don't want to take it without you."

Quinn noticed her abruptly hushed tone. _"I'll be there, okay? I'll be there with you before you know it._ "

This was why Rachel loved her wife. "Okay. I'm going to hang up now, only because you're driving and I don't want you to crash." _Great, now she was picturing Quinn getting hit by a car. Again, like senior year._ "I love you." She spoke tenderly.

" _Love you more,_ " Quinn smiled.

Rachel set down her phone and ran her fingers through her hair in distress. Light taps sounded on her door and she mumbled, "Come in _._ " Small arms found their way around her waist and she chuckled and bent down to embrace her son.

Looking up, Rachel acknowledged her friends. "Santana, Brittany, thanks for picking Mikey up today and bringing him here. I know we ask you for a lot, so thank you."

Brittany beamed, while Santana muttered, "Whatever _,_ " and sat down in the nearest chair. The boy tugged on her mom's hand, to which she carefully kneeled down to be at eye-level with him.

"Yes, Mikey?" Rachel grinned.

"Are you gonna be out-out there tonight?" He asked curiously, pointing to her door. Clearly, he didn't know where the stage was.

"Yeah, I will be out there," The diva spoke endearingly. "You know how Mommy goes to her work before I drop you off at preschool? That is her job, during the day, and this is my job. I go out there and I sing and dance for all of these people."

Michael looked at her, still oh-so-curious. "You do this every day?" Rachel only nodded. "That sounds like fun, Mama! I wanna-I wanna do that when I grow up!"

Brittany and Santana watched the interaction carefully, while Rachel just smiled. She finally got her son interested in the arts. _He'll be a star when he grows up._ Rachel knew it.

Several minutes passed by, with no further word from her wife, and Rachel began to worry again. She really didn't want to take the pregnancy tests without her. If it was positive, she wanted Quinn there to hug and kiss and celebrate with. And if it was negative, _God,_ she didn't want to imagine that.

Her phone ping-ponged. **Please take the tests, baby. Have S or B go with you if you don't want to be alone. I'll be there soon, I promise. And I'm so sorry. Love you.**

She approached the two, one of which was happily chatting with her son, the other looking at a new text message. "Hey, um, would either of you mind-"

"San will go with you. Good luck, Rachel!" Brittany chirped, pushing the Latina towards her. Rachel walked into her personal bathroom, Santana following behind, and pulled the boxes out of a lower drawer.

"Well, here goes nothing."

...

Three short minutes later, Quinn barged into her wife's dressing room, seeing no one in there. Then, Michael came bursting out of the bathroom and into her mother's arms.

"Hi, Mikey! What's up?"

"Mommy!" The boy exclaimed, "Mama said that it's positive!"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and felt her heart skip a couple beats. She looked up to see Rachel standing between Brittany and Santana, arms gently wrapped around herself. Quinn slowly walked towards her wife, while the two other women backed away. She took Rachel's arms and grasped her hands in her own, gazing up into loving, brown eyes. "It's positive?"

Rachel beamed and nodded, and Quinn released her hands to fully envelop the smaller form in front of her. The one _carrying her child._ She cried tears of joy and leaned back to connect her lips with Rachel's.

They might make mistakes and they may not be perfect, but that wouldn't matter later on. In eight to nine months, the women would have another darling baby to care for and love on, and that's what would matter. _That_ , and this moment, right now. Because, in their minds, there were no negatives, and everything was just positive _._


End file.
